


Teacher 18

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 18 takes a student into an empty classroom and has her way with him(not my OC)





	Teacher 18

Android 18 couldn’t help but smile softly to herself as he walked into an empty classroom, her date for the day, Domino, walking behind her until they got far enough into the room for the blonde to close the door behind them. Keeping her smile, the android started to slowly take off her brown sweater and unbutton her white blouse that hid a black bra underneath, as she swayed her hips back and forth to put on a short show for the young student she just happened to snatch up from the library without a word of complaints. “Thank you for coming with me today, Student. I’m not going to waste your time with foreplay or semantics that will be pointless once today’s session is over, but what I certainly plan to do is make sure I leave a mess and you have your balls drained before I go.~”   
  
Domino couldn’t believe what he was hearing. First, this busty woman in a teacher’s outfit approached him while he was looking for a book in the library, only to snatch him up once he found said book and drag him across the campus into an empty classroom. And now, as he was gently pushed onto the desk in the front of the classroom, his robotics book taken from his hand and set on the floor while the blonde got between his legs, he could see the busty pretend teacher unbuttoning her white blouse even more to show off her massive breasts. “Well, who the fuck would complain about something like that? I’m certainly not going to stop you from having your fun.” Of course, he was saying that to a gorgeous blonde that was hurriedly trying to fish his cock from his clothing. Most people wouldn’t complain about that happening.   
  
“That’s what I like to hear from students who know their place.~” Without saying another word to the boy, the married woman wrapped her lips around the head of the student’s shaft, eagerly and quickly swirling her tongue around it. It felt incredible to have his cock growing harder and longer against her tongue as she did her best to please him and get him ready for the main event that was going to happen soon enough. There was a reason she was in an extremely tight blue skirt that hugged her ass perfectly. As she started bobbing her head back and forth along his shaft, the older woman continued working on her clothing, making sure to take her sweet time and give a little bit of a show if Domino was watching her.   
  
Of course he was. Any male who had a teacher as beautiful as the blonde bobbing her head back and forth along their length was bound to look down and see just what they were doing at one point. Domino just managed to look at the point when her breasts finally seemed to pop free of her outfit, flopping down on top of her clothing and seeming to have a weightlessness to them as they stayed in her hands. “Damn… Talk about hefty…” A soft chuckle left the student’s lips as he felt her teeth barely clench down on his skin, giving him a silent warning to watch what he was saying. The boy quickly nodded and adjusted his position on the desk, making sure to be far enough off the edge to make it easier for Android 18 to wrap her breasts around his cock while not being too far and slipping off.   
  
Not that it really mattered to the blonde as she wrapped her chest around the young boy’s cock and pulled her mouth from around it, making sure to look him in the face to gauge his reactions. The softness and warmth of her breasts clearly being perfect for him as she squished her massive mounds around his hard length, seeing his face contort and feeling him writhe under her as blissful breaths left his lips. “Good… You like this far better than most people. Best part is…” Android 18 leaned forward just enough to drag her tongue along the head of Domino’s cock, earning a happy gasp from the boy. “I could still suck you off if I felt like it.~” Though, as she spoke, the woman could easily see and feel the young lad pumping his hips back and forth in order to get as much pleasure as he could and possibly control over the moment. Not that she’d let him have that control, after all. “Someone’s certainly eager for some fun.”   
  
“Well, you said you’d make me drain my balls before you leave.~” Domino smirked as he looked down at the woman and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to his cock once again and forcing her to suck on it while he could. Throwing his head back as he felt her warm and welcoming mouth engulf what it could of his cock while her breasts handled the rest, it felt like heaven to the student, especially compared to the boring day he had been going through so far. Though, that didn’t seem to prepare him for when the older woman pulled back and rose to her feet, the two staring into the other’s eyes while his cock twitched and throbbed with desire for her body. Luckily for him, that was just what he was about to get. “Um…”   
  
“Quiet, Domino… Lay down flat on the desk for me.~” As she spoke, the blonde woman slipped her hands up into her skirt and hooked her thumbs into her underwear, slowly sliding it down her slender legs until she reached her black heels. At that point, she just stepped out of the underwear and climbed onto the desk that the boy had adjusted himself properly onto. “Good.” Android 18 smiled as she crawled onto the desk and over his body, resting herself just over his lap while her face was only inches from his own. “Would you like a kiss as I fuck you, boy? To give you something else to feel while we have our fun?~”   
  
Domino slowly nodded at the question, wanting more affection and more pleasure from this woman that he only met not even an hour before now. Leaning his head up, he got just what he wanted, her soft lips crashing against his own in a heated display of passion while she lowered herself down onto his hard cock. A loud moan left the both of them against the other’s lip as the android stuffed her pussy full of the student’s hard cock, both of them smiling as they proceeded to give each other yet another kiss. Though, Domino’s hands wound up with one on the blonde’s ass and the other on the pretend teacher’s large chest, squeezing and playing with her soft skin. “God, you’re so tight, Miss…”   
  
“Please, just call me Teach. Better that you don’t know my name.~” 18 smiled as she licked her lips and started bouncing herself up and down in the young boy’s lap, happy to feel his cock stretching her cunt and molding her inner walls slowly. “I just needed yours so I knew what to moan as your cock splits me in half!” The blonde threw her head back in pure bliss as she started to pick up the pace of her bounces, groaning and moaning out happily as the student’s hands continued to squeeze and play with her soft skin even though the sounds of their fun started to fill the room. Slowly but surely, the sound of the desk creaking under the older woman riding her prey was getting louder and louder, more than likely spilling out through the door and into the hall.   
  
Luckily, no one was around to catch them as Domino sat up straight and wrapped his lips around one of 18’s soft breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging on it to earn a happy and delightful moan from her lips. Of course, with how fast she was starting to bounce, a well as how tight her cunt was, the student knew he was only going to last so much longer compared to what he thought it would be when they got started. Though, a simple look upward and into the pretend teacher’s blue eyes and it was easy to see that she was nowhere near done with him, even if he came inside of her right here and now.   
  
“Domino!~” Her voice echoed through the room with a clearly happy and lustful tone in her voice as she grabbed the back of the boy’s head and pulled him closer to her breast, making sure he couldn’t stop playing with her soft mounds. “Keep it up. I’m getting close and I’m not stopping until I’ve kept my promise with you.~” Android 18 smiled as she looked down at the boy, seeing him swap from one breast to the other before swirling his tongue around her nipple, his cock starting to twitch and throb inside of her, letting her know that he was getting close to an orgasm as well. Now, how powerful it was going to be was a mystery to her, but it didn’t really matter as she leaned her head back and gave into the pleasure that was coursing through her.   
  
Screams of bliss and sounds of skin slapping together echoed through the room as the two continued their fun, Domino happily biting the woman’s nipples and slapping her ass hard enough to leave marks on her skin. All while Android 18 continued to bounce her happy self up and down along the boy’s shaft, impaling her tight cunt with his hard cock and inching her way closer to her orgasm. However, the most unexpected and unanticipated thing happened, pulling them both out of their lust-addled stupor for a moment and only a moment. The young student was the first one to cum, grunting against the pretend teacher’s breast while shooting hot and potent rope after rope of cum into her tight hole, dumping every single drop of cum into her womb.   
  
Of course, the feeling of being filled with cum, even getting it into her womb, was enough to send the blonde into her orgasm as well. A scream of pure pleasure and anticipation leaving her as she slammed down and impaled herself one final time on the boy’s hard cock, her blue eyes fluttering shut for a moment as she rested her forehead against his own. “You came sooner than I expected…” She giggled to herself while still holding tight to the young student’s shoulder, but that didn’t stop a smile from coming to her lips for long enough to look him in the eyes once again. “Though, you can keep going for another round, can’t you? I’d hate for us to stop here after just one orgasm.”   
  
“Give me another blowjob and I’ll be happy to go another round. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a mouth as sweet and perfect as yours.” The young student chuckled for just a moment, gasping a moment later when his lips were captured in another heated and passionate kiss that made his head spin this time. Though, a soft whine left him as the older woman removed herself from his lap, his cum almost immediately starting to leak from her used cunt. “You do have something to keep that in, right? Or do you just want to leak all over the place when you leave?”   
  
“Well, I’m not going to worry about that until you’ve stuffed my cunt so full of your cum that if I want to keep any, I’ll need to plug myself up. Or maybe I can just take you home and you fuck me each and every day.~” The blonde chuckled as she wrapped her lips around the head of the boy’s cock once again, moaning at the taste of his cum and her own juices that coated his length. “How’s that sound?~”


End file.
